


Save You

by ladynoirsdaughter



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, I only write sad things, Sad, This is gonna be intense, angsty, really emotional
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-24 03:10:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6139351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladynoirsdaughter/pseuds/ladynoirsdaughter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the song by Simple Plan</p>
            </blockquote>





	Save You

**Author's Note:**

> Finally got around to writing this after a month or so. If you wanna listen to the song while reading the link in here >> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=e8yLAJz9dfk. I found it set the mood really well as I was writing.
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy this. If you do, please leave kudos or a comment :)

**take a breath**

**i pull myself together**

**just another step until i reach the door**

Adrien was so lost inside himself. No mother, a barely-there father, and a career he found tiring and out of his league. He wasn't a model, he was just a boy with a rich father. It wasn't him they were interested in, it was never Adrien. But he wouldn't tell anyone that, never.

 

**you'll never know the way**

**it tears me up inside to see you**

Marinette saw it all. She knew how sad he was, how he went through the day looking lost and half dazed. She understood how much Adrien was struggling. She so desperately wanted to help him but she never got the opportunity to do so. For now, she'd silently watch and wait.

 

**i wish that i could tell you something**

**to take it all away**

Adrien was sad. He was sad that he couldn't be better than what he believed to be. He didn't see this person that people loved and admired, all that was in his eyes was a shell of who he used to be. Marinette was now his friend and everyday she tried to make him smile, laugh, stand a little taller and walk a little longer. She wanted him to be happy because that's what he deserved. She tried so hard for him.

 

**sometimes i wish i could save you**

**and there's so many things that i want you to know**

Marinette talked to him everyday as much as she could. She'd gotten over her shyness long ago and she was so glad because that would've ruined everything right now. She spoke to him before school, in the lunch break, and sometimes after school if they were lucky. Adrien admired her compassion and assured her that she was never bothering him. He told her how nice it was that she cared so much. So everyday, they would talk about anything and everything, just as long as Adrien was happy.

 

**i won't give up till it's over**

**if it takes you forever**

**i want you to know**

Adrien loved the Dupain-Cheng's family bakery. The first time he went there he was with Marinette and tried the croissants, which he loved. The second time was alone, on a lunch break and he was invited upstairs to sit and meet the family. Tom and Sabine welcomed him, noticing all the little things Marinette had told them about: his tired eyes, sloped posture, wandering and lost words halfway through a conversation. The fashion designer came down from her room soon enough, holding a wrapped box. It was for Adrien. It was a scarf. A beautiful, pristine blue that she made herself. She cared for Adrien so much, and if Marinette could make him happy, she'd do anything. That was the first time she saw him smile.

 

**when i hear your voice**

**it's drowning in the whispers**

Chat Noir wasn't the same. The puns stopped coming, the flirting dissipated, and the ask to stay after an attack was silent. He just stopped being his usual self and Ladybug didn't know what to do. Her partner wasn't the person he used to be and it not only affected their fighting, but it tore at Ladybug's insides every time she saw him. He didn't speak much anymore and if he did, it was about defeating an akuma or confirming patrol. She missed his voice. She missed him.

 

**you're just skin and bones**

**there's nothing left to take**

**an no matter what i do**

**i can't make you feel better**

Ladybug saw how much of a struggle it was for Chat to keep up as the days went on. His body couldn't take the strenuous amount of running, leaping and fighting like it used to. He was short of breath within ten minutes and would only just make it to the end of the fight if he was lucky. Ladybug tried so hard to talk to him and get him to open up but he'd always brush her off. It hurt her. Chat was her best friend, her partner, they needed each other. But he wouldn't let her in.

 

**if only i could find the answer**

**to help me understand**

Chat Noir slipped. He fell two stories onto the streets below. Luckily, he only ended up with a bruised shoulder but Ladybug worried nonetheless. Only then did they stop their patrol and sit together like they hadn't done in months. Only then did Chat speak to her like he used to. Only then did he let out all his pain and frustration and somehow, he ended up in her arms, crying his heart out, begging for someone to understand. Ladybug didn't object, letting her partner express himself while she held him close. She wasn't leaving him. Not now, not ever.

 

**sometimes i wish i could save you**

**and there's so many things that i want you to know**

Ladybug made sure the amount of patrols they embarked on became more frequent, every day, sometimes twice; one in the early morning and one at night. She would always watch him and take the easy route so he wouldn't end up alone. Most of the time they'd walk the patrols, only running to move between buildings and to get home. Ladybug always asked if he was going to be alright, how his day had been or if he needed anything. He always gave a true answer and tried to be strong, but some days they'd just sit together as she comforted her broken kitty. She gave sweet words and rubbed his back and shoulders, finding her own comfort when hearing him let out a deep, cat-like purr. He felt at home in his Lady's arms, and he never wanted to leave.

 

**i won't give up till it's over**

**if it takes you forever**

**i want you to know**

Chat Noir was early to patrol one night, eyes cast at the Eiffel Tower, his posture strong and he stood as still as possible. It worried Ladybug for some reason, but he held his hand out to her, waiting as she she came forward and when their hands intertwined, he brought his partner into him with a hug. It was one of comfort and appreciation, Chat thanking his Lady multiple times over while slightly rocking side to side. Ladybug felt that something was different, like this wasn't her partner. But he pulled back, eyes shining with unshed tears, and he smiled. Chat Noir smiled at Ladybug, and thanked her for everything. He wasn't the only one who cried that night.

 

**that**

**if you fall**

**stumble down**

**i'll pick you up off the ground**

Adrien was noticeably more bright at school when Marinette walked in one Monday morning. He sat on one of the benches, his face lighting up as she arrived and he pulled her in for a hug. He was a little embarrassed afterwards at how forward he was being, but Marinette didn't mind. It was nice to see him like this, something she missed. As the days continued on, Marinette kept to her usual routine of checking up on him no matter what and Adrien appreciated it so much. One morning he asked to meet extra early, showing up at the bakery where she was waiting, only to find him in tears and pain. She begged her parents to let her stay home and comfort her friend to which they agreed, the two spending the entire day in the family room with blankets and books. They cuddled and had small talk, listening the rain outside. Marinette gave Adrien everything he needed and he was so grateful for her. She was his saviour when he was so sure he had nothing left. Adrien was going to let her know everyday, and never let her go.

 

**if you lose**

**faith in you**

**i'll give you strength to pull through**

Chat Noir showed up to patrol that night with a smile on his face, greeting his Lady with a happy vibe and a kiss on the hand like he used to. She let him do it, purely because his chivalry was always something she admired. He was happy, and she let her own smile grow as they patrolled, continuing to look out for him like usual. When they stopped on an abandoned building, Chat became a little lost in himself for some time, his voice quiet as they spoke. He talked about his day in vivid detail, explaining how his friend had comforted him when everything had fallen apart that very morning. Both women in Chat's life gave him hope, a reason to hold onto everything good instead of pushing away and isolating himself in all he thought he had, which was once nothing. They gave him happiness, and as they held one another, he thanked her for all the things she'd done for him, big and small, and she thanked him for fighting on. They were partners and they saved each other no matter what. They promised to stay true to that.

 

**tell me you won't give up**

**'cause i'll be waiting if you fall you know**

**i'll be there for you**

The beep came from both miraculous' signalling that they would run out soon enough, and Chat moved back ready to leave, but Ladybug held his hand, telling him to stay. He was definitely shocked, but something in her eyes pleaded with him to stay. Within seconds, bright light moved up their bodies, pink and green, and all that was left was Adrien Agreste, and Marinette Dupain-Cheng. Without saying anything they held each other close, feeling so many things that could only be summed up into happiness and contentment. This was the best thing that could possibly happen to Adrien, and he definitely wasn't going to let her go now. Never.

 

**if only i could find the answer**

**to take it all away**

Their meetings were more frequent than ever before. Adrien and Marinette never let the superhero life collide with their normal lives, and they were closer than anyone could believe. It was strictly friendship between the two since being too close could cause problems when in uniform. No matter what though, Marinette looked out for the blond to see how he was, even when he was nothing but happy. Things were getting better for Adrien now he and his Lady revealed themselves, meaning they always had the opportunity to talk. Adrien felt all his problems becoming smaller as the days went on thanks to Marinette, they were still there nonetheless, but she was his superhero, as well as a hero of Paris. They just didn't see both sides of her. But Adrien did, and he was so grateful to have her by his side.

 

**sometimes i wish i could save you**

**and there's so many things that i want you to know**

Day by day, Adrien's sadness slipped away to somewhere it wasn't seen. He was happier, brighter, full of life. Marinette was so happy seeing him like this and he would always thank her, even for small things like giving him a hug or waiting up on patrol. Adrien was getting his life back on track and found that he enjoyed it so much more now, all thanks to his best friend. There were still days he could barely get out of bed or wasn't interested in patrol due to something that had happened, and Marinette understood. She'd sneak into his house as Ladybug or suggest they play video games in her room to pass the time, or even just get away for the day by walking around Paris together and acting like complete tourists for fun. She would never stop looking after her best friend, even when things are great and life is perfect, she will always put Adrien first, and Marinette was perfectly okay with that.

 

**i won't give up till it's over**

**if it takes you forever**

**i want you to know**

It was always going to be them. Marinette and Adrien. Ladybug and Chat Noir. They were friends, partners, and they would face their demons together, even if it was a battle only meant for one. So they decided that since they were always together, they would tell Marinette's parents. Their superhero alter-ego's were already admired by the two, so admitting their secrets was easier than expected. Tom and Sabine promised not to tell, and welcomed Adrien into their home if attacks wore them down or patrols ran late, or even if the two simply wanted to spend time together. After so long, Adrien had the home he'd been dreaming of for what felt like forever, and everyday when he saw Marinette, he would smile and thank her for everything both she and her family had done for him. Adrien was so lucky. Marinette was so lucky. How amazing it was to be accepted by the people they loved.

 

**i wish i could save you**

The duo worked together to help people in similar situations as both civilians and superheroes, alternating between the two for work and promotion. So many people were able to be happy and content with their lives after finding someone to talk to that would not give up on them. It was a dream come true. Adrien's bad days were down to once a month, sometimes more, sometimes less. But he always had his Lady, his Princess, who was willing to help. He helped her too, not letting the girl hide away her feelings while helping him. She was just as important. He lets her know everyday, and they never go long without contact, so support is just a phone call away. It's everything to them.

 

**i want you to know**

It's the quietest night the duo have had in a while and they sat atop the Arc de Triomphe together, watching the lights and enjoying the night air. They sat close, huddled to keep away some of the wind as it brushed against their suits and only spoke every few minutes. They enjoyed these moments, just the two of them with nothing but the night for company. Chat turned to look at Ladybug, admiring the way her features were illuminated under the light and how the breeze lightly brushed her hair. She was so beautiful to him, always had been, but now he saw both sides of his partner and her found her mesmerising. If anything happened he wouldn't be able to live life like he does. He needs her by his side. Just as she needs him. They complete one another. Good luck and bad luck. Yin and Yang. This was their destiny and they're both so grateful for their kwamis, and each other. It's Ladybug and Chat Noir. Marinette and Adrien. Always. "My Lady?" “Yes?"

 

**i wish i could save you**

"Thank you for saving me." "Anything for you kitty."


End file.
